Outcasts
=The Outcasts= In a world of desperate convicts, power mad sorcerers, and blood-thirsty Neverborn, these are the outsiders. The misfits of misfits, they are the shady characters waiting in the back of the bar to be offered a job from a nondescript man in a black cloak. They are the cutthroats and mercenaries, loners and forgotten. They are the Outcasts. The Outcasts are not really defined by anything specific, aside from the fact that they live on the fringes, pursuing their own agenda and generally answer to no one but themselves. Many Outcasts have the Mercenary trait, which allows them to be hired by other factions at an additional cost. Masters Hamelin - The Tyrant of Plague. Kills you with Blight Counters, hordes of rats, and defensive board control. (crew list) Jack Daw - The Spirit of Vengeance. Floating through the streets of Malifaux, Jack Daw leads a horde of undead and spirits who have been unjustly murdered or punished - and a few that deserved what they got - on an unending quest for vengeance against an enemy he can no longer remember. Jack Daw curses and torments his enemies, bringing retribution to the just and unjust alike. Leveticus - The Steampunk Necromancer. This creepy old man blends technology with necromancy to deliver death and turn his victims into steampunk monsters who further the assimilation. Misaki - The Assassin. Dual Faction Ten Thunders. Relies on stealth and speed to deliver the killing blow. A good defense, some crew support, and the ability to steal Soulstones from enemy leaders makes Misaki a force to be reckoned with. Tara -The Herald of Obliteration. Dual Faction Resurrectionist. Manipulates time, through handing out Fast and Slow. Can bury models and either attack them or use them for her own purposes while buried. Viktoria of Ashes - The Twin. Along with her doppelganger Sister, a pair of fast-moving, fragile high-damage models that slingshot each other into position and create whirlwinds of massive damage. Von Schill - The Mercenary. The action-hero leader of a well-trained squadron of armored mercenaries. Von Schill's Freikorp are a balanced, well-defended toolbox with a way to solve every problem. Parker Barrows - The Bandit. A highwayman with a tool for most any job. He has the ability to swap upgrades, and tactics, on the fly to get the job done, and uses the enemy's scheme markers against them. Henchmen * Aionus * Ama No Zako * Benny Wolcomb * Hannah * Mad Dog Brackett * Montresor * Nix * The Nothing Beast * Rusty Alyce * Scion of the Void * Taelor * Viktoria of Blood Totems * Doc Mitchell (Parker Barrows) * Hollow Waif (Leveticus) * Karina (Tara) * Lady Ligeia (Jack Daw) * Malifaux Child * Shang (Misaki) * Steam Trunk (Von Schill) * The Stolen (Hamelin) * Student of Conflict Enforcers * Ashen Core * Ashes and Dust * Big Jake * Bishop * Convict Gunslinger * Desolation Engine * Dust Storm * Freikorps Specialist * Freikorps Librarian * Hans * Hodgepodge Emissary * Johan * Killjoy * Lazarus * Marlena Webster * Midnight Stalker * Pride * Strongarm Suit * Sue * Talos * Vanessa Minions * Abomination * Bandido * Dead Outlaw * Desperate Mercenary * Freikorpsmann * Freikorps Engineer * Freikorps Trapper * The Guilty * Hodgepodge Effigy * Obedient Wretch * Prospector * Rat Catcher * Rat King * Ronin * Void Wretch * Winged Plague * Wokou Raider Peons * Malifaux Rat = Ownership = Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)